Yami's Wild Chase
by Djinn Kai
Summary: Yugi has been havinging weird dreams about a girl in stress, Seto knows and wants to find her before someone more evil does.
1. Default Chapter

**Yami's Wild Chase**

What Fairy?

A/N: I do not own Digimon...I mean Yugioh but I still don't know them...Ohh woe me... well on to the fanfic...

_Sirena Lara ran to a dark alley, running from the dangers that followed her she made a quick turn and stopped. She freezes by the sight, her green eyes widen and her wet red hair stick to her back of her neck. "Dead end..." she whispered, she was out of breath. She didn't understand why was It that guys in black costumes were chasing her. "This is insane! If they want this stupid bracelet t well they have it...grr...not ...my...grr...problem!" The bracelet wouldn't budge. Then she heard footsteps. "Give us da bracelet little girl or else...hehehe" The guys huddle up on the girl._

A shrill scream ran though Yugi's head. He bolted upside the bed and cold sweat dripping from his forehead. "What was that?" He closed his eyes and blurs of the dream came to him.Then one of the streets were clear, it was Seki Ave!(Okay note: it's a street,sorry to not clarify that)

He ran to his closet and got dressed.

Was he insane? It was just a dream, what made him sure that the girl was real? But it was real he could still smell the girls perfume. Roses and vanilla. Just when he was out of the house Yami stopped him **(Ohm Note! Because it's really famous right now the owning your own body I thought I would do this Yami having his own body. Well carry on)** "Ump...how many times I have I told you!" He fumed it wasn't the first time this has happen." But Yami it's not a dream this time is for real!" Yugi got his Jacket and Umbrella, it was still raining. Okay but I'm coming with you!" They both left to Seki Ave.

**(Well I think that is the end of the first chappie...well review and I will do my best! because this is my first Fanfic with out Silverdramon's help.)**

**YamiSilverdramon:YamiSilverdramon has an evil look on her eyes Come here my pretty! Hahaha**

**Chii Kai: Haaaa well Read and Review or just review...and help!!!!!!**


	2. Fairy Dances

**Fairy Dances**

**_Hello again and welcome to the second part of Yami's Wild Chase, now to make it clear I do not own anything related to any famous cartons. .just Sirena Kai... But soon I will rule the Anime! Ha-ha... Okays carry on. Oh yeah umm I had some misspell words but its hard correct them because, well I put red and the computer puts reads. So sorry I promise I will work on this._**

Pharohyami: Thanks for the heads up, and it's a street.

Nichi: Thanks but it's not Joey...you'll find out soon.

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

As they arrived at Seki Ave.(note this is just a street)they notice a hidden alley**I want to add that its not valley so don't get your hopes up...)**6 guys ran from its entrance bleeding, all wearing black. Yugi was about to chase them but Yami stop him. "Was this what your dream tells you?" Yugi stopped cold in his tracks. 'The girl! She was real and could be injured!' He found a backpack with the S.K on it but the girl wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Umm... I think I found her Yugi, I thinks she just knocked out" Yami pointed at the small girls curled up in the floor. The Bracelet was still on her wrist. "Let's get her to Safety!" Yami stuffed the tiny fairy in his pocket.

(He - he I know but it's was the best I could do.)

'_Uh? Where I'm I?' _Sirena looked at her shoulders '_What! I have wings!' She flutter for a second then she fell on her tushie. 'I have crappy wings! Must be dreaming!'_ "I don't like this dream wake me up! Wake me up already! I don't like this dream" She screamed. "Its good that you have woken up, I was getting worried" Yami said leaning were Sirena was standing. She was beautiful, more beautiful than all the fairy cards that Tea had. Sure this Fairy was a modern Fairy with baggy pants and a torn shirt to move her green wings. The Yami thought he heard Sirena sing. He closed his eyes and heard the beautiful sound. "**Faery Folk, Faery Folk, Faeries & the Fee**

**Give me the sight so that I may see**

**I come with a light heart feeling happy & gay**

**(Please) Show yourself to me on this day" Yami** was stun by the song and asked Sirena very slowly. "How did you got to this alley and what's your name" Yami's violet eyes hypnotized Sirena. "Umm, I'm Sirena Lara and for the past year I was in Cairo and found this bracelet, then a couple of weeks ago when I was coming back this group of strangers start following me and then this bracelet starts glowing and they start to bleed like crazy and I turn into a fairy!" Sirena said it so fast she was out of breath. "Makes sense in a way, well Yugi saw you in his dreams and we came to help" Yami said

"Thanks I think, but umm how do I turn in to a human, I do not know." Sirena flew a couple of inches high and saw Yugi sleeping peacefully. "Wow he's a biscuit, does he have a girlfriend?" Sirena said landing on Yugi's chest. "Umm...girl's friend? Ohm! You mean Tea! Yeah I think she's a girl and a friend"Yami said a crimson color creeped over Yami's face. Sirena was really talkative and flirtiest with everyone, now that she was a fairy. "Hello Sirena, nice...oh my god it's already 7:34 I'm late!" Yugi with out knowing threw Sirena off the bed and left for school. "Eeek!" Sirena was caught by Yami; Gold dust fell on Yami's palm from Sirena's wings. "That was close..."Sirena blushed.

**Well I guess that the second part I'm still working on the third part but bare with me...**

**Archer: pops in Yeah....she need lots of help so review how bad her work is or elseArcher gets water gun and I'm not or ever been got it!**

**ChiiKai: Well review and give ideas or insults... I'm flexible!**


	3. Faery School Blues

Faery School Blues

Yugi left after this and Yami still was holding Sirena. "Umm what's with the Gold Dust?" Yami Asked also getting dressed. "I don't know! If I knew I would be human by now!" Sirena Protested. Yami looked at Sirena and got his school bag. "Look I have to go you stay here I don't want you to get hurt, here is my cell number" Yami left. Sirena was yelling with all her might for an explanation, to Yami it was more like a whisper and just pouted. Sirena then after a cold bath in the sink decides she didn't need of her rescuer and decides she must find a way around Domino City. "Okay a girl, or Mab…should Smell Nice..." She struggled to get the bottle of perfume. "Cough, Cough "Too Strong. Okay ready!" She flew into a Blond guys back pack and enjoyed the ride. "Good Goddess how old is these Gym Socks! " Sirena faints for a while. Joey Wheeler not knowing there is a fainted Fairy in his back packs goes (late of course) to his first period.

_**Okay **I know it's a bit short but it's the best I could come up with. Hope you like it and please give ideas, just Kidding! _

Okay where was I, Oh yes Joey! Enjoy,

Joey Sits next to Yugi and Yami and smiles broadly. "Joey you look like the dog that ate the sausage." Yugi smiled, not noticing that this was something Joey hated, you know the dog thing. "Oh sorry so why are you so happy "Yugi said meekly. "Oh is that Serenity made me my lunch and I was lucky enough to get some of her homemade cookies...what! There gone! Who ate them! Just one measly…what ahh!"Joey fell of his chair on sight of the Mab who was eating his last cookie. "They're a Mosquito in My lunch a big one!" Everybody ignore Joey and just get their homework. Yugi turns over and see Sirena hiding in Joey's Folder. "Sirena!" Yami notices this and captures Sirena and the 3 of them leave out side with the excuse of going to the Restroom.

_Okay that is the little more I could do…sorry for the wait but bare with me please love YamiNekoKai_


	4. Dear readers

Dear readers and crazy people that I happen to know in person (aka. My college and high school friends) I can't finish these fanfictions due to the following:

I lost the original papers

Don't remember what the story was about.

My grammar was so messed up back then that now I don't know what it is written in the papers that I do have.

Or I just don't want to remember the main character because I might have broken up with that person in real life.

If any one has any thoughts about this or really wants me to finish these poems or stories I would advise to email me or leave a review. If there are a lot of people I will work with what I have and write the story as much as I can to its original state.

Thank you

Kai


End file.
